Automatic or robotic pool cleaners are often employed for routine pool cleaning and maintenance. Such cleaners typically include a hollow housing and an electrical pump or other suction device for drawing water from the pool through an inlet and into the housing. A filter or mesh is positioned so as to trap any debris that is suspended in the water that is drawn into the housing. The trapped debris may remain inside the pool cleaner until emptied, e.g., by a user of the pool cleaner. The pool cleaner is capable of self-propulsion along the inside of the pool. For example, propulsion may be provided by a water jet, or by motorized wheels or tracks.
Robotic or automatic pool cleaners often suffer from limited or degraded performance when operating close to the corners of a pool where the pool wall joins the pool floor. Since any dirt that falls into the pool from the pool deck tends to fall close to the wall and remain there, there is often a greater concentration of dirt near the corners than in the middle of the pool.